The invention relates to an apparatus for determining the quantity of milk and for drawing a milk sample per cow when milking cows.
In the milking of cows it is important to determine the total milk quantity obtained, which is delivered to the dairy factory, and the milk yield per cow as well as the fat content of the milk, since the amount paid and the production quality of the cow respectively depend on said information. Since the fat content per cow differs it is preferable to draw a sample during each milking operation. This sample is checked by inspectors of a central, e.g. district dairy institute. The invention seeks to provide an automatically operating apparatus whereby per milking operation and per cow the quantity of milk may be determined with an accuracy tolerance of not more than .+-. 1% and which fills a small bottle with a sample whereafter the apparatus discharges the milk towards a collecting tank and thereafter is ready again for a new milking operation. It should be easy to clean the apparatus after all cows have been milked.